Throughout this disclosure, the term “Scorpion” or “Scorpion System” refers generally to the disclosed Thomas Services Scorpion brand proprietary tubular management system as a whole.
One drawback of conventional tubular cleaning apparatus is that, with the cleaning apparatus stationary and the tubular drawn longitudinally across, the apparatus requires a large building. Range 3 drilling pipe is typically 40-47 feet long per joint, which means that in order to clean range 3 pipe, the building needs to be at least approximately 120 feet long
A further drawback of the prior art is that external cleaning operations are generally completely separate operations from inspection or other data gathering operations regarding the tubular.